Bad romance
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: One Shot. Lemon (Posible cambio a prologo o Two Shot segun reviews) Incest NejiHina. Un romance fuera de lo común une a Hinata y a Neji, una inesperada misión terminará ayudandolos


Contenido: Lemon

Hyuga Incest (NejiHina)

-One Shot (posible Two Shot, dependiendo los reviews)

Clasificación: *No apto para personas con mente cerrada*

**- Bad Romance –**

๑

Sabes que te quiero

Sabes que te necesito,

Quiero un mal romance,

Mal romance

Te quiero como amante

y quiero tu venganza,

Quiero tu amor,

Yo no quiero que seamos amigos.

๑

No sé porque no he podido enamorarme y no me importa. Hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue?, se fue para entrenar con Maito Gai y desde ese entonces no ha llegado. El es fuerte ¿para que hacerse más? Lo extraño, si y mucho. Constantemente pienso en el y no tengo una explicación lógica, desearía saber donde esta y si esta bien.

Suspiró cansada, estoy harta de esta monotonía, estoy harta de despertar sin ninguna motivación, esta será otra noche fría, esta será otra noche más sobreviviendo.

¿Qué hora es?, no estoy muy segura, me pongo de pie y observo la ventana, seguro es de mañana. Bostezo un poco, estoy cansada, cansada de esto. Finalmente decido levantarme de la cama y echarme una ducha rápida, tomo un poco de mi fragancia de violetas, ahora que lo recuerdo era la preferida de Neji... suspiró de nueva cuenta me pongo una remera justa y mi protector ninja. Me dirijo hacia el comedor de la Mansión todo esta en calma, Ko esta hablando con mi padre, mientras que mi hermana esta practicando el puño suave. Tomo un ligero desayuno y me dispongo a salir de esta casa, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número 2, posiblemente este Kiba y Shino esperándome, se suponía entrenaríamos a las nueve de la mañana y a juzgar por el cielo deben ser pasadas de las 10 ¿Qué mas da? Siempre he sido puntual en todo, esta vez me daré el lujo de romper un poco las reglas.

Las calles de Konoha son tan cotidianas, no hay nada interesante en ellas, puedo observar como Naruto esta comiendo Ramen con Sakura, me da gusto por él, hace un par de años lo supere ¿Por qué? ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único que me alegra es saber que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha pasado y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Adoro el aroma de las flores, aunque es temporada de invierno puedo sentir el olor de alguna de ellas, como la noche buena.

**-¡Hinata-chan!-** escuchó decir a Kiba, no me había dado cuenta pero en los últimos meses ha crecido mucho al igual que Akamaru, esbozó una sonrisa mientras me acerco a donde el esta

**-¡Hola Kiba-kun!-** saludó cortésmente, es parte de mi educación.

**-No es típico de ti llegar tarde-** Shino era un chico de pocas palabras pero por lo general cuando decía algo era porque debía decirlo, y a decir verdad era cierto ¡había llegado tarde! Pero, sólo por hoy quería romper las reglas, tan sólo por hoy ¿era mucho pedir?

**-Lo siento, tuve asuntos con Hiashi-sama- **es lo único que se me ocurre para decirle a mis compañeros, a decir verdad no se cuando me hice buena en echar mentiras, yo no era así... creo he cambiado en estos últimos meses.

**-De cualquier modo, la Godaime-sama nos espera en la Torre Hokage- **Shino y yo empezamos a seguir a Kiba, al parecer era algo urgente. Es raro que la Hokage nos solicite, es cierto que ya somos jounnin pero ¿para que solicitarnos en equipo?, es cierto, somos el mejor equipo de rastreo pero aun no entiendo del todo. Finalmente estamos subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Hokage para finalmente llegar a su oficina, Kiba toca la puerta desesperado, yo suelto algunas risas bajas, la verdad es que Kiba me hace reír y mucho. Shino simplemente frunce el ceño y suspira, puedo leer lo que dice su mente, seguramente piensa que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para comportarnos como gennin.

**-¡Pasen!- **de un golpe se abre la puerta, es Shizune quien nos abre, en el escritorio estaba Tsunade, al parecer estaba enojada ya que su cara lo demostraba. Shino fue el primero en hablar

**-¿Qué sucede Godaime-sama?**

La rubia frunce el ceño, a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser algo grave.

**-Un escuadrón Jounnin se ha perdido en el País del Té, se trata del equipo Gai.-**

Siento como mis piernas se vencen, ¿acaso se trata de Neji?... de ser así ¡me quiero largar de esta oficina para buscarlo!.

**-Hinata-** la Hokage me habla y yo sacudo mi cabeza para dispersar mis antiguos pensamientos

**-¿Di-disculpe?-** lamentablemente aun tengo la manía de tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa, creo ya es algo típico de mi.

**-Tu primo esta bien, al igual que Maito Gai, los que están en problemas son Rock Lee y Tenten-** dichas esas palabras suspiro, la verdad es que me hace sentir bien que mi primo este bien pero a la vez me siento egoísta por sólo pensar en él y no en los demás. Me siento culpable.

**-Eso es maravilloso ¿no Hina-chan?- **No escucho mucho de lo que dice Kiba, desde hace algunos meses he notado como que tiene cierto interés en mi, aunque desde luego no he hablado con el al respecto, al final de cuentas tenemos mas de 10 años de conocernos, debe ser alucinación mía o algún tipo de encariñamiento que este teniendo.

**-En ese caso ¿Qué debemos hacer?-** el tono de Shino siempre ha sido de líder, la verdad es que yo no tengo madera para ser líder siempre soy tímida, y por otro lado Kiba es un hiperactivo e impulsivo que no razona las cosas, duro pero cierto.

**-Bueno, se encontraran con Gai y con Neji en la entrada de la Aldea, los 5 se dirigirán al País del Té, la primera teoría dice que se han perdido y la segunda dice que la familia Wagarashi ha secuestrado a Lee y a Tenten.**

**-En ese caso, ellos podrían defenderse solos-** a veces odio la frialdad de Shino, pero es bastante ilógico, ambos son ninjas de elite ¿acaso una familia que en la antigüedad tuvo cierta rivalidad por el puerto de Degarashi pudo derrotarlos? Eso me suena ilógico.

**-En cierto punto esa teoría suena un poco descabellada pero hace unos días nos llegó un informe del líder de ese clan, Kyūroku Wagarashi, diciendo que quiere como pago dos ninjas, eso nos sorprendió ya que no tenemos ningún problema con el País del Té, pero finalmente explico que el necesitaba dos ninjas para cuidar parte de sus terrenos de sembradío, es toda una odisea y una estupidez pero así es esto- **Shino bufó por lo bajo, mientras que Akamaru daba un ladrido, por mi parte consideraba que era bueno ir a una Misión después de tanto tiempo, después de la Guerra Ninja nos dedicamos a restablecer a la Aldea y por ende, no había misiones que no fueran de Alto rango, por lo menos esta llegaría a rango A, o al menos eso esperaba, también me daba gusto saber que vería finalmente a Neji. Eso de un modo u otro me ponía extremadamente feliz.

Los tres nos retiramos, a diferencia de ellos, yo caminaba muchísimo más rápido, tampoco quería correr porque de ese modo me daría a notar mi felicidad y emoción por ver a mi primo, a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Divisé a Neji, luce mucho mas alto, noto que se ha cortado el cabello y luce jodidamente sexy, se ve bien. Trae una remera ajustada color negro y su protector ninja en la frente, suspiro un poco y noto que Kiba me ve de reojo con cara de confusión, rio por lo bajo, y siento mis mejillas sonrojadas, eso ya es típico de mi, mientras no me desmaye todo estará bien.

Shino de detiene y es el primero que habla, típico de él.

**-Gai-san, Neji-san gusto en verles – **puedo notar como Neji me observa, mis mejillas se encienden, como quisiera gritar y decirle ¡te extrañe niisan!, pero no puedo o mas bien no debo, en primer lugar porque un shinobi jamás demuestra sus emociones entre compañeros, en segundo lugar porque están mis compañeros y creo innecesaria una muestra de afecto en publico y la tercera y la mas importante, porque esta prohibido en el Clan Hyuga demostrar emociones entre miembros del Bouke y del Souke. Me regaño mentalmente ¿a quien le importa la familia principal y secundaria?

**-Hinata-sama-** su voz es tan... tan sexy, mis mejillas de nueva cuenta se prenden de color rojo, ¡Neji me hablo! Soñé tantas veces con escuchar su voz de nueva cuenta y ahora que lo escucho me doy cuenta de que es real ¡claro que es real!.

Shino y Kiba me miran con recelo, no los culpo. Estoy sonrojada y estoy jugando con mis dedos.

**-¡Gusto en verlos chicos! ¡Me doy cuenta que le llama de la juventud no se ha extinguido!- **fue lo que nos dijo Gai a todos nosotros, el siempre me ha caído bien de una u otra manera sus palabras siempre inspiran motivación.

**-Es lamentable que te reúnas con tu primo en estas circunstancias Hina-chan- **no entiendo por que Kiba me habla de esta manera y lo miro confundida **–digo, tienen mas de tres años que no se ven, de cualquier modo es lamentable que nos tengamos que ver en estas circunstancias, justo cuando Lee y Tenten están secuestrados o perdidos...-**

No logro entender a Kiba, sus palabras suenan a tono de celo, pero honestamente no tengo el valor para decir ¿Kiba estas enamorado de mi?, de ninguna manera, yo no he podido enamorarme aun y no pienso hacerlo. Por lo menos quiero curar las heridas del pasado, del amor inexistente con Naruto Uzumaki.

**-Es momento de irnos- **Gai parecía algo incomodo con toda esta situación y no era para menos, dos de sus alumnos estaban en un estado sospechoso en el País del Té, los cinco nos pusimos en marcha pero noto que Neji se acerca mucho a mi, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me siento nerviosa y no entiendo porque, nunca antes me había sentido nerviosa junto a el. Quizá ha sido la distancia, ¡maldita distancia! Posiblemente ella es la causante de que ahora yo tenga un rubor rojizo en mis mejillas y quiera desvanecerme... si, debe ser la distancia.

Gai, Kiba y Shino van por delante a toda velocidad, mientras que Neji y yo tenemos activado nuestro Byakugan, generalmente los que usamos este dojutsu nos posicionamos en la parte trasera en una formación de ataque y es para observar que hay detrás de nosotros. Kiba enfrente, ya que el es especialista en olor y con Akamaru hacen una buena combinación y de este modo tenemos éxito en la misión, esta formación no la enseñó Shikamaru Nara y ha tenido muy buen efecto e impacto, gracias a esta formación llamada "ShikaNa" todos los equipos hemos tenido éxito. Sin duda Shikamaru es un genio.

Me siento algo incomoda, Neji se pasa mirándome todo el tiempo y lo puedo notar por el Byakugan, me siento ¿acosada? No se si esa sea la palabra pero creo que es así, ¡me siento acosada por mi propio primo! No aguanto la tensión, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y decido iniciar una conversación

**-Neji-niisan ¿co-como has estado? - **¡Maldición! Me maldigo mentalmente ¿Por qué sigo teniendo este tartamudeo? No lo entiendo pero bueno, he podido articular palabras y eso ya es mucho.

**-Muy bien Hinata-sama ¿y usted como ha estado?-** detesto que me hable de usted, pero así son las reglas en el Clan, que los de la familia secundaria hablen de usted a los de la rama principal ¡al diablo las familias!

**-Neji-niisan, por favor no me hable de usted, hábleme de tú- **es lo único que se me ocurre decir

Neji parece reírse, me siento como una estúpida, seguramente hice un comentario impropio. Me siento culpable **–Me pides que deje de hablarte de usted cuando tú me hablas de usted- **me maldigo mentalmente. Tiene razón.

**-Lo siento Neji-niisan, tiene...tienes razón, creo que ya es momento que nos tratemos como primos ¿no?- **me siento estúpida con esta conversación pero a la vez me siento feliz.

**-Yo creo que eso no es posible- **No entiendo las palabras de Neji ¿Qué no es posible? No comprendo

**-No entiendo Neji-niisan ¿a que te refieres?- **cuestionó intrigada, no entiendo porque me dice eso, ni siquiera se porque lo dijo. Que estúpida.

**-No puedo seguir siendo sólo eso- **su voz suena... Suena... no sé, pero su voz empieza a excitarme de un modo u otro ¿Cuándo carajos tiene una voz tan masculina? Honestamente no entiendo nada, no entiendo absolutamente que pasa

**-No comprendo Neji-niisan... en verdad- **me siento como una completa tonta

Puedo notar que un silencio nos invade. Shino, Gai y Kiba se han adelantado por mucho, creo nos hemos retrasado. Neji me mira divertido ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?

**-Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos Hinata-sama, esos tipos nos han dejado rezagados- **creo la magia se esfumo, por un momento me sentí excitada y ahora por mi estupidez todo se fue al carajo, menudo comienzo

**-Neji-niisan ¿Qué era lo que querías darme a entender hace un momento?-** la curiosidad mata al gato, es cierto pero murió sabiendo así que con todo el valor del mundo tome las agallas para hacer esa pregunta.

**-Bueno, creo que entendiste. Este no es el momento- **la voz de mi primo suena triste, no entiendo porque. Maldita sea, soy una tonta

-**Dime- **ahora el tono de voz que uso es severo, ni yo misma me imagine usar este tono de voz

**-Es algo que no entenderías Hinata-sama- **no comprendo sus palabras ¿Por qué dice todo esto?

**-Ya no me digas sama, por favor Neji-niisan- **nunca me ha gustado me hablen de sama, soy apenas una chica que tiene 19 años ¡por favor! No soy una anciana que tenga 80 años como para que me digan sama, ni tampoco soy importante como para que me digan así, sólo soy una chica, o al menos eso intento.

**-Bueno, pero por favor, te lo ruego no me llames niisan, es lo peor que me pueden decir- **me quedó en shock aunque sigo avanzando entre los arboles no quiero demorar mas al equipo, de toda la vida le he dicho niisan, no comprendo porque ahora quiere que no se lo diga

**-¿Por qué dices que es lo peor que te puedan decir? ¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes?- **siento raro no decirle niisan, pero eso es lo que quiere.

**-Es que yo no quiero ser tu primo ni tu hermano mayor...-** no comprendo sus palabras ni mucho menos sus expresiones, siento como el corazón se me desgarra, me siento jodidamente triste y no se porque, apenas hacia unos instantes me sentía feliz, después emocionada, después excitada y ahora triste ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

**-Neji- **me tragó las lagrimas, justo en este momento estoy pensando lo peor

**-¡No, por favor no llores!- **me sorprendo, ahora su voz es dulce... me sorprende que Neji se preocupe tanto por los sentimientos, no digo que antes no lo hiciera pero por lo regular siempre ha sido un poco duro y estricto en su forma de ser.

**-Es que no comprendo nada, han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste a entrenar con Maito Gai y ahora te encuentro y cambian muchas cosas...- **la verdad duele, y esa era la verdad y honestamente dolía.

**-Hinata-chan las cosas no son como parecen, en su momento tendrás su explicación pero espero no me juzgues ni mucho menos ¿entendido?- **me siento jodidamente emocionada, de nueva cuenta me sonrojo ¡me dijo Hinata-chan! Jamás alguien del Clan Hyuga me había dicho chan, me siento feliz, muy feliz

**-esta bien Neji-kun- **me siento apenada pero decidí llamarle kun... no se cual sea su reacción. Lo veo de reojo y noto que se sonroja, es la primera vez que veo ese sonrojo en Neji, me siento feliz.

Han pasado algunas horas de recorrido y finalmente hemos llegado al País del Té, siento como quiero golpear a Tenten y a Lee, esos dos estaban en un arbusto besándose campantemente, ¡nos hicieron venir desde Konoha hasta aquí solo para encontrarlos besándose!, ni siquiera estaban extraviados ni secuestrados ¡estaban besándose!

Inmediatamente Shino regaña a Lee y a Tenten, pero sorprendentemente Gai-sensei abraza a ambos chicos diciéndoles

**-¡Ya era momento de que la llama de la juventud aflorara en ustedes! ¡Enhorabuena!- **a todos nos salió una gotita de sudor, que fastidio pero de una u otra manera me daba gusto por ellos.

**-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Gracias por entender! Y creo es bueno recompensarlos después de tanto caminado andando- ** puedo observar como Lee agita varios boletos de Hotel, me pongo sumamente roja.

**-Lee- **Tenten lo golpea en la cabeza **–Se suponía era una sorpresa- **sin duda todos reímos ante la expresión de Tenten, lucían adorables.

**-Bueno, bueno ¿y que es eso Lee?- **Gai-sensei sonaba interesado, a decir verdad todos lo estábamos, menos Shino el siempre era... bueno el es Shino y siempre actúa raro.

**-Son boletos del nuevo Hotel del País del Té, ¡es un hotel de 5 estrellas! Y como Tenten y yo hicimos una misión nos dieron esto en forma de pago ¿no es genial?- **puedo notar que a Tenten se le prenden las mejillas, siento felicidad por ella.

**-Pero sólo son 3 boletos...-** Kiba tenia razón, solo eran tres boletos y éramos en esa misión 7.

**-De eso no se preocupen- **dijo Tenten divertida **–Hay una habitación que es para tres personas-**

Por un momento me quedé pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que seria conveniente acomodar a Tenten y a Lee en un cuarto, a Gai, Kiba y Shino en otra habitación y a... me sobresalto ante tales pensamientos ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que Neji y yo estaríamos en la misma habitación de un hotel?! Me sonrojo y para mi desgracia todos lo notan, ¡trágame tierra!

**-Hina-chan, no te preocupes- **empiezo a sospechar que Tenten es telepata **–Creo hemos decidido como nos acomodaremos**

**-Desde luego- **la voz de Kiba era posesiva **– Tú y Lee dormirán en una habitación, Gai, Shino y Neji en otra habitación y Hinata y yo en otra- **en ese momento quiero golpear a Kiba pero soy demasiado gentil como para hacerlo

**-¡¿Qué?!- **la voz de mi primo era de enojo, noto como sus mejillas están prendidas de color rojo, estaba enojado **–Claro que no, de ser asi el que debe estar con Hinata soy yo, ya que YO soy el que cuida a Hinata- **cabe destacar que mi primo hizo especial énfasis en la palabra yo y en la palabra Hinata. Noto como el mismo se sonroja al igual que yo, todos se quedan con cara sorprendida.

**-¡De ningún modo!, en ese caso Hinata debería estar con nosotros ya que ella es miembro del Equipo 8- **noto que la voz de Kiba es de celos ¿Por qué?

**-Hinata debe estar conmigo, soy de su familia-** ahora Neji contraatacaba

**-¿y que mejor que este conmigo? ¡yo soy su mejor amigo!- **¿de acá a cuando Kiba se tomo esa confianza?, bueno siento como mi ego crece pero a la vez me siento culpable de que mi primo y Kiba estén peleando y ¿por mi?. La discusión fue subiendo de tono a cada segundo, todos se quedaban expectantes, ni siquiera Shino decía nada, bueno el jamás decía nada.

Mi preocupación va en aumento cuando mi primo activa su byakugan y cuando Kiba empieza a realizar ese sello de manos ¡dios! ¿van a pelear?. En ese momento Gai se interpone entre los dos, doy Gracias al cielo.

**-¿Qué iban hacer?- **la voz de Gai suena enojada **–No es de hombres pelearse por una mujer, y mas si ella esta presente- **me ve directamente a mi, siento como mis mejillas se prenden. Empiezo a jugar con mis dedos.

**-Hmp-** Kiba estaba totalmente enojado **–Vaya, al parecer tiene favoritismos por su alumnos ¿no?- **Gai frunce el ceño.

**-Esto no se trata de que Neji sea o no mi alumno, el asunto es que no deben pelearse, en dado de los casos, que sean las mujeres quienes decidan como se repartirán las habitaciones-** siento como quiero morir en ese momento, supongo Tenten esta igual que yo, la miro de reojo, esta sonrojada, se acerca a mi y me susurra

**-¿entonces que hacemos?-** yo pensaba que ella tendría un plan, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no es así, no se que contestarle...

**-Bu-bueno...tú y Lee dormirán ju-juntos- **¡odio mi tartamudeo! Pero bueno, creo sólo esta el problema de las otras dos habitaciones

**-Gracias Hinata-** me dice Tenten en un susurro **–Le voy mas a que tu duermas con Neji que con Kiba- **siento como mis mejillas se prenden, pero sin duda me sentiría mas cómoda con Neji a mi lado que con Kiba.

**-Hai, estoy de acuerdo- **le contesto a Tenten con mucha pena.

**-Gai-sensei- **Tenten se dirige a Gai **–Hemos decidido por unanimidad que Lee y yo dormiremos en una habitación, mientras que usted, Kiba y Shino dormirán en la habitación de tres personas y Hinata y Neji en la otra habitación- **

Pude haberme muerto de la risa, Kiba casi grita del enojo, no reiría por eso, más bien reiría por la expresión que emanaba su cara. Sonreí triunfante ¿Por qué? porque esa noche dormiría con mi primo, sólo mi primo. Puedo notar que el también sonríe, eso me hace feliz.

Entonces todos nos dirigimos hacia el hotel del País del Té, una recepcionista nos recibió y nos dio las llaves de cada habitación. Kiba las recibió de mala gana y como alma que se lo lleva el diablo subió las habitaciones de ese gran hotel de ocho pisos. Shino llevó sus manos a sus pantalones y se dirigió al jardín, Gai por otro lado dijo que debía mantenerse en forma y que entrenaría. Lee iba a decir lo mismo pero fue interrumpido por Tenten, ambos se miraron con picardía y subieron a la habitación. Sólo quedábamos Neji y yo en la lujosa recepción del hotel.

Siento como Neji se acerca a mi ¡oh dios! Siento que voy a colapsar, desafortunadamente me sonrojo demasiado, creo esta es la antesala a un desmayo seguro

**-¿estas bien?-** oigo decir a mi primo, siento ganas de... de... ¿besarlo? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

**-Si, estoy bien-** respondo con dificultad, no se que rayos pasa por mi pervertida mente ¿de donde saque estos impulsos? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

Miro a Neji, lo admiro, siempre esta tan serio.

**-Creo debemos platicar-** no se a que se refiere, pero recuerdo lo que paso de camino al País del Té, creo que si debemos hablar

**-Hai-** contesto un poco cortante, a decir verdad siento que el corazón se me va a salir y no se que responder, estoy nerviosa, siento, siento... siento que lo quiero besar... ¿Por qué? ¡No se!

**-Tenten es buena amiga- **ciento como cierro mis puños ¿Qué me pasa? Tenten siempre ha sido su amiga, fueron compañeros de equipo ¿estoy celosa? ¡Para nada!.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **no se porque pregunto esto, pero lo hago

**-Bueno, ella fue la causante de que termináramos en este hotel... es inteligente, creo durante los años de gennin la subestimé-** estoy enojada, detesto que Neji hable de otras chicas ¡maldición! Estoy celosa...

**-Ah ya veo ¿y luego?**- maldición, no se que responder...

**-Bueno, ella fingió estar extraviada junto a Lee, aunque en realidad si salieron a una misión pero era de Rango D, y bueno... todo esto fue para que ellos tuvieran un tiempo a solas... De igual manera todo estaba previamente planeado para que tu...y yo...-** siento como Neji se sonroja ¡no entiendo nada!

**-No comprendo- **si, soy tonta ¡lo se! Pero no entiendo, estoy confundida

**-bueno, Tenten es mi mejor amiga y ella sabe todos mis secretos y...-** estoy enfurecida ¿Qué yo no era su mejor amiga?, rayos...

**-¿Y?-** es raro que yo conteste con monosílabos, pero estoy bastante enojada

**-Quiero me prometas que nuestra relación no cambiara, ¿lo prometes?-** Neji me mira fijamente a los ojos, siento que voy a desvanecerme, siento su mirada dentro de la mía, podría estar todo el dia viéndolo sin cansarme...

**-Si-** es increíble como puede hacerme cambiar de estado de animo, hace un momento estaba enfurecida y ahora estoy feliz. Maldita bipolar que soy.

**-Bueno hace tiempo, como sabrás me fui con Gai-sensei al país del rayo para entrenar, en parte tuve misiones difíciles con el Raikage-sama pero al final aquí estoy... bien- **Neji suspiró con dificultad dándose así mismo una pausa **–pensé que así te olvidaría pero no pude, no soy fuerte-**

Casi me caigo de espaldas, pestañé rápidamente, abrí y cerré los ojos de una manera descomunal, no podía terminar de procesar las palabras que me acaba de decir, sentía como mi corazón se salía ¡quería gritar de felicidad! Jamás me había sentido así, sólo hasta el dia de hoy

**-¿O-olvidarme?-** malditos tartamudeos, tenían que salir justo en este momento

**-Si, Hinata yo... yo no pude olvidarte- **puedo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas **–desde que nos conocimos, aquella vez cuando tu cumpliste 3 años supe que te quería, te me hiciste la mujer mas hermosa del mundo pero bueno, sólo tenia 4 años. Pasó el tiempo y hubo un tiempo en que me mostré grosero ante ti, nunca te odie pero trataba de ocultar los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en mi-** no puedo procesar lo que me dice, miles de recuerdos se me vienen a la mente, pero se que en estos momentos debo escucharlo **–Te trate muy cruel, lo sé y me siento culpable creo que nunca me perdonaré eso. En parte se que esto es imposible que tú y yo... podamos... bueno, no importa, al principio debo decir que me gustaste y mucho, después ese gustar se convirtió en amor y ese amor hizo que abriera los ojos, cuando te quise olvidar era muy tarde porque ya estabas dentro de mi mente, de mi corazón y de mi alma. Sé que estas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y eso lo respeto, pero sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti... perdón por lo que dije- **Neji dejo de mirarme para finalmente alejarse de mi, sentí como mi alma se iba ¡era ahora o nunca! La oportunidad de ser feliz o quedarme como estaba, por fin los días cotidianos terminaban, esta noche seria el comienzo de una nueva vida ¡claro que si!

**-¡Neji!- **me sorprendo de la fuerte que puede ser mi voz, incluso él se sobresalta y me voltea a ver sonrojado **–no te vayas, por favor quédate a mi lado ¡por favor!-**

**-pero Hinata esto... Esto no es correcto y lo sabes-** su mirada era tristeza

**-¿a quien le importa?- **no se porque me han salido de repente estas agallas y esta determinación pero me acerco a el y lo miro fijamente, el parece intimidarse, sonrió divertida. Me acercó a el pero siento que el me jala hacia el y me da un beso, el primer beso de mi vida.

Siento sus labios en los míos, pero mas allá de eso siento pasión, amor y miles de emociones, el beso fue largo pero fue.. fue inexplicable es un sentimiento increíble. Me separo de él, ambos nos miramos sonrojados. El comienza hablar

**-Yo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- **no se a que se refiere pero me gusta esa determinación

**-Y yo te aseguro que nada sucederá, nada malo pasará mientras tu y yo estemos juntos-** siento sus brazos en mi cintura, siento mariposas en mi estomago, literalmente. Siento como mi corazón se acelera, algo inexplicable me pasa, me gusta.

**-Te amo-** su tono de voz era perfecto, comencé a besar su cuello y le susurró al oído **–yo también te amo Neji Hyuga-**

Sentí algo extraño mencionar el apellido, a decir verdad éramos primos ¿pero que mas daba? ¿Qué importaba lo que la sociedad dijera? En la antigüedad los hermanos se casaban y tenían hijos para procurar la descendencia de las futuras generaciones de los importantes clanes, incluso los Hyuga lo hacían ¡al diablo las reglas!, ¡esta es mi felicidad!

Nos besamos durante varios segundos, finalmente nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano, comenzamos a correr, una tormenta se avecinaba pero justo cuando empezaban a caer las gotas de lluvia nos fundimos en un beso mágico, un beso inolvidable. No se si estoy haciendo bien o soy una idiota, pero si hacer esto es una idiotez me declaró la mayor idiota del Konoha y del mundo entero.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación del hotel, era una habitación de ensueño, Neji me mira pervertidamente. Logro entender ese juego de miradas, comienza a besarme en el cuello, hasta que finalmente llega a tocar mis senos. Logró un gemido, me gusta. Por una parte logró romper salvajemente la remera de Neji ¿de donde saque esta fuerza? ¡No se!

Logró observar su esculpido abdomen ¡dios mío!, siento como mi corazón se acelera, empiezo a lamer su espalda, no se si el lo disfruta pero yo si. De repente el me gira hacia el y comienza a tocarme más y más los senos, me excito. Es algo increíble ¡dios! ¡que no pare!. De repente aprieta un pezón mío y gritó su nombre, el me mira pervertidamente y me susurra **–dilo otra vez- ** me siento apenada pero mi propio primo me esta logrando excitar a niveles inimaginables ¡oh dios!., me avienta con delicadeza a la cama y comienza a acariciar mi pelo, comienza a quitarme mi remera con cuidado y puedo notar que se queda viendo mis senos ¿Por qué? bueno, creo eso se lo tendré que preguntar. **–Perfectos-** oigo decir por su parte, no se a que se refiere, no tengo las fuerzas para preguntárselo, estoy muy excitada como para hacerlo, finalmente de deshace de mi sostén y comienza a lamer mis senos, comienza a tocarlos en un desdén inimaginable. Me gusta, me encanta, me siento en el cielo.

**-Oh Neji-** es lo que digo en un gemido, el sonríe triunfante. Me siento un poco estúpida pero me siento jodidamente bien.

Un instinto me dice que debo quitarle los pantalones ¡maldita ropa! Ahora maldigo traer mis bragas, le quito el pantalón y observó su sexo **–¡Dios! ¿eso va para adentro?-** maldición ¿Qué he dicho? , bueno me siento apenada, siento que me sonrojo, el suelta una carcajada, que idiota soy **–no aumentes mi ego Hinata-** eso es lo que dice Neji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me siento un poco tonta por el comentario anterior pero otro instinto me ínsita a tener su sexo en mi boca, lo hago.

Neji parece estar extasiado, el literalmente dice que pare, que no soporta pero entre más me lo dice más lo hago. Gozo ser sadista en ese aspecto, me gusta oír sus gemidos y sus imploraciones de que pare, cuando finalmente lo hago el mete su dedo en mi sexo ¡Dios! ¡Dios! Siento que estoy en el paraíso, gritó varias veces su nombre y le pido que pare, maldito karma, ahora el hace lo que yo momentos atrás hacia con el, finalmente muerde mi cuello, creo me ha sangrado, no se pero es un dolor placentero, dulce dolor.

Finalmente siento que voy a desfallecer, me gusta, me encanta todo esto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Neji mete su miembro en mi siento como las lagrimas me invaden y puedo sentir que estoy sangrando, ¡me esta desgarrando! ¡Pero me gusta! ¡Que masoquista soy!.

**-Perdona-** dijo Neji mientras acariciaba mi pelo **–eres hermosa- **no se que carajos me pasa pero estoy hambrienta de pasión, ¡quiero más!, no se si es normal o si estoy loca, pero ¡quiero más!.

**-¡Neji!- **grito haciendo que el se sobresaltará **–por favor... más-** Neji me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió para decirme **–Sus deseos son ordenes-** esta vez tomo mis caderas y beso mis senos una y otra vez, subiéndolos y bajándolos, metía sus dedos en mi sexo causándome una excitación inexplicable. Lamia mi cuello, ¡oh dios!, finalmente metió su miembro y yo grité, fue placentero, quizá la primera fue dolorosa pero esta vez era placentero

**-Te amo-** es lo que digo, el me sonríe y me contesta **–yo también te amo Hina-hime-** sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, me siento plena, totalmente.

No se que hora es, no se que dia es. Pero me encuentro dormida junto a Neji, el acaricia mi vientre mientras que yo lo observo dormir, sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso y el me corresponde. Más feliz no puedo ser.

No se como paso este romance prohibido, no se cuando paso este mal romance, no se cómo ni porque pero no permitiré que nadie arruine esto. No permitiré que arruinen mi felicidad con Neji Hyuga.

**-Te amo mi Hinata-**

๑

๑

๑

Bueno, este es el primer One-shot que escribo, es raro en mi pero estaba inspirada, me llego este aire de inspiración y dije ¡venga vamos!, siempre hay una primera vez y espero haya cumplido las expectativas de un One shot ¿saben? Me auto gusto este capitulo: 3 dependiendo los reviews veré que hago ¿un two shot? ¿un prólogo? ¡¿Qué dicen?!

díganme que les pareció!

Se que es un poco raro, es la primera vez que escribo NejiHina pero bueno, me gusta experimentar ¡manden sus reviews! ¡Me ayudaran mucho! :3 Ah, y la nota del principio pertenece a la letra traducida al español de "Bad Romance" (Lady Gaga) creo que hasta cierto punto le queda esa letra :3


End file.
